A Lovely Secret
by cerenity
Summary: What would you do if you found out that the person you loved the most had a dark secret from you, that involved the person that you hated the most? Well you're going to find out in this story with Matt, Amy, and Dave. (rated R for sexual content)


Title: A Lovely Secret  
Author: me  
Rating: R  
Song: Rest in Pieces  
Singer: Saliva  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own all people and/or thing and/or places mentioned in this FICTION, they are owned by their respective owners.  
Distribution: You want it? Ask first!  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: MATT IS ON SMACKDOWN, AMY IS ON RAW.  
  
  
  
Look at me, my depth perception must be off again,  
  
Coz' this hurts deeper than I thought it did,  
  
It has not healed with time...  
  
It just shot down my spine.  
  
You look so beautiful tonight,  
  
Remind me how you laid us down,  
  
And gently smiled,  
  
Before you destroyed my life...   
  
  
Matt Hardy walked in his bedroom and sighed, another grueling night as a WWE SmackDown wrestler, but it was all part of his job description. If he didn't love his job so much, he'd probably quit it right then and there. But the hardest part about this job, he rarely got to see his love anymore. Sure, they worked for the same companies, but she was on RAW, they only got to see each other sporadically each week, never enough to fulfill their needs. That's what scared him most. He knew she loved him, but what if one night she got really lonely and hungered a touch? Where would she go? He wouldn't be there to fulfill her naughty and lingering needs, so she'd have to go to someone else, right? That's what scared him, that he could actually see her doing that, if she was desperate enough. The really scary part though, was he kept having dreams about her doing that, with a certain someone else.  
  
Matt sighed again, and lay on his pillow, if only he could go to sleep right now, and the dreams would stop, and he knew for a fact, that Amy would never do that, no matter how desperate she was.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Oh, wow, no dreams." Said Matt as he got up from his comfy bed and stretched. "Guess I should get ready, before Amy comes home." Said Matt as he grabbed some clothes and headed toward the master bathroom to take a shower and get all spiffy for his love.  
  
2 MINUTES LATER.  
  
"I don't see his car here, I guess he's at Jeff's." said Amy as she pulled up into the driveway of her and Matt's house.  
  
"So does that mean I can come in?" asked a dark seductive voice from the passenger seat.  
  
"Only if I'm going to get what I want." Said Amy coyly as she reached over to the passenger seat and started to stroke the stiff hardening bump in the voice's pants.  
  
"Looks like that's a yes." Said the man as he and Amy, both undid their belt buckles and climbed out of the car.  
  
"Although, last time when we did it in the car, it got very interesting." Giggled Amy as she and the man walked to the front door.  
  
"Who knew you could be flexible." Growled the man as he grabbed Amy, spinning her around, before kissing her hungrily. I can't wait, and no ones around, how about it?" he whispered low in her ear.  
  
"Where, here? Or the car?" she asked somewhat confused.  
  
"How about both." He said as he pushed her against the door and started to remove her top.  
  
"Oh, okay." She said breathlessly between kisses as she ripped his shirt off and went to work on his pants while he rubbed her nipple between the thin fabric of her bra. "This feels so right." She moaned as the man picked her up and carried her to the car, throwing her in the back seat before climbing on top of her.  
  
"It can only get better." Said the man as he undid her bra and started to suck furiously on her nipples while she stroked his thingy, squeezing every time he bit her nipple. Causing her to squeal in more delight. He then got up for a second, removing his boxers and her pants and thong before doing what he waited for so long to do, well at least, waited for 7 hours to do. He kissed her fiercely before plunging in as her nails dug into his back and she started to kiss him, hungry.  
  
"Lets experiment." She whispered as the man raised an eyebrow at her as he dug into her one more time, before coming out, breathing slightly heavy.  
  
"Experiment what?" he asked between breaths as he licked each nipple, playing with them with his tongue, making her arch her back ever so slightly.  
  
"Hold on." She said before kissing him and pulling out a set of handcuffs from underneath the seat.  
  
"I like." Grinned the man dangerously.  
  
"I like too." Said the red head as she eyed the man's enlarged thingy before slapping one of the handcuffs to the steering wheel and the other to his hand. "Now lets have some fun." She said before climbing back on top of the man, riding him the way he licked before stopping to catch a breath.  
  
"Wanna finish this inside?" asked the man.  
  
"Not yet, I'm not finished." Said Amy before she looked the man up and down before letting her hands trail his body, landing on the hardest part of his nude body.  
  
"You wouldn't....here?" asked the man incredulously as the woman shook her head and began to suck eagerly. "You....would." he said out of breath.  
  
"Now let's finish this inside." She said as the man moaned, wanting more. "I promise, you'll get more later." She said licking his thingy from base to tip, one more time before sitting up right on his hips, looking for her clothes. After she got dressed, she climbed back up the man again, kissing his neck before unlocking the handcuffs, and letting himself free to get dressed, while she combed out her hair, looking as presentable as possible.  
  
"Ready?" he asked as he put on all of his clothing that was still in the car.  
  
"Yeah." She said before licking her lips and walking to the door of her house, picking up her shirt and slipping it back on. "You ready?" she asked as he put on his clothes and nodded his head yes.  
  
"damn baby. You're so good. I can't control myself, I want more." He whined.  
  
"Not yet." She smiled grabbing him in the process, smiling when he jumped. "Not yet." She said before walking in the house with the man behind her.  
  
UPSTAIRS.  
  
"I think tonight's going to be the night." Said Matt to himself in the mirror as he did his hair. "Tonight you are going to ask Amy to marry you and she will say yes." He smiled at his reflection, before turning away and walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Amy heard some movement upstairs and turned around to look up the stairs to see Matt coming down. "Matt." She squealed.  
  
"Amy." He said as he ran down the stairs. "I didn't know you were going to be home this early."  
  
"Neither did I." She said as she kissed him. "But I am." She smiled happily.  
  
"Well I'm glad." He said excitedly, not even noticing the cologne on her body wasn't her original fragrance, he was just way to excited to see his love, and future fiancee.  
  
"Oh Matt, I hope you don't mind, but is it alright if I have a friend stay with here?" asked Amy sweetly as she guided Matt into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure." Said Matt, just happy that Amy was home. "Who is it?" he asked before stepping into the kitchen to see the man sitting at his table. "Dave?"

WHATTA YA THINK?


End file.
